Talk:Planets
John's Title/Planet Rose and Dave have both arrived at planets with names similar to John's planet: Land of (noun) and (noun). However, the latter two planets describe both aspects of Rose and Dave's roles: *their titles (Light for Seer of Light, Clockwork for Knight of Time) *their classical elements (Rain for water, Heat for fire) John's planet uses Wind to seemingly describing both his title (Heir of Breath) and his associated element (Air). This possibly means that the Shade aspect is a bit of baggage from when Andrew created the Medium. Perhaps he hadn't considered that each child would receive their own planet yet, and set out to create a dark, foreboding world for all of them to be stuck in. If this was planned, though, then Shade might describe some aspect of John's personality or role that we haven't seen yet (or which I have failed to notice). Croove55 16:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Speculation As of this writing, the article reads: "Also, the planets may share a delivery system with each other." Why is it suspected that this may be the case? I was going to delete that sentence but thought it prudent to check first. Also, it's possible Aradia's "Quartz" element comes from her title, Maid of Time. A very common use of quartz is in timepieces. GraveyardStuffer 20:06, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Themes If you look at the troll planets they are separated into two themes: Stone=Cave, Gem=Quartz, Jewels/Gold=Treasure, Minerals/sugar= Little Cubes Neurons=Thought, Tissue=Brain, Seratonin=Mirth(happiness) Loverdesang 01:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Warning: totally inconclusive speculation ahead. :I could post this in a number of other talk pages but I guess this is the place to do it (plus, I like having Loverdesang up here; she sounds like a completely agreeable young lady and will maybe keep other users from bashing me). :The kids' planets can clearly be seen as being divided into complementary couples: John's planet concerns "shade" while Rose's concerns "light", Dave's concerns "heat" while Jade's concerns "frost". This might be a bit of a long shot, but I feel these couples are somewhat related to the kids' personality, with Andrew specifically giving each kid a planet somehow describing the other half of the couple he/she is a part of, i.e. the John/Rose, Dave/Jade couples (no shipping intended). :Namely, John's and Rose's planets seem to be a reversal of their personality traits, respectively John's sunny disposition and Rose's penchant for darkness. Analogously, Dave's planet could be seen as referring to Jade's warmheartedness while Jade's frosty landscape could be a (rather glaring, in this respect) reference to Dave being an awesome coolkid, emphasis on "cool". :As I said, this is just off-hand speculation. I apologize if the matter has been already discussed in the forums, as I am not a member over there. I also apologize for any instances of painfully bad English in the course of this rant. --RomancePhilologist 09:35, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Noble gases Well after multiple revelations about the post-scratch planets I think it is worth noting not only are the post-scratch kids referred to as "Nobles" but Jane's planet, Land of Crypts and Helium, of course contains the name of a noble gas. The remaining Planets are LOPAN, LOTAK and LOMAX. The next Nobel gases are Neon, Argon, Krypton and Xenon. Discarding Argon the remaining noble gases' letters fit the planets' names: Land of P??? and Neon, Land of T??? and Krypton, and Land of M??? and Xenon. The Light6 07:11, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I'd say it's a good possibility, after all there aren't that many words with X. Also, since the texts on LoCaH mention that each consort culture will have died out by the time their hero/noble arrives, it's possible that P???, T??? and M???, are Pyramids, Tombs and mausoleum/mound respectively. Although there's nothing saying that the pattern wont be broken, or if "noble gass + type of graves" really is the pattern. Anyway, if it is that would give us: * Land of Pyramids and Neon (Dirk's? Neon lights glow orange, other colours are generated by other noble gases, although the signs are still mistakingly refered to as "neon signs". How would pyramids relate to Dirk? *shrugs*) * Land of Tombs and Kyrpton (Jake's? Krypton has several spectral signatures, but green and yellow are the strongest ones. Krypton is radioactive (or at least some of it's isotopes are), I also recall uranium fission being related to krypton somehow. ALso ofcourse Jake is like a female version of lara croft, the "tomb raider") * Land of Mausoleums and Xenon (Roxy's? Xenon can be used as an anesthetic (black out someone), or even to suffocate people, through absence (void) of oxygen. Mausoleum would tie in with Jaspers, mouds is ofcourse still a possibility...but nothing comes to mind.bitterLime 08:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Well the planets are stated in their connection order so unless Roxy enters last her planet is LOTAK and Jake's is LOMAX. Also maybe for Dirk it could be Pyres instead of Pyramids. The Light6 10:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Pyres work too, didn't think of that. And yes they are listed in entry order, but we don't really know the entry order of the B2 kids, or do we? I think they initially had an order planned out, but that was already scrapped by Dirk/AR taking Roxy's place in the chainbitterLime 10:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::True, also we are all forgetting that Dirk might not enter next, there could be a Mobious Double Reach-Around and Jake could connect to Roxy and let her in before Dirk (or Roxy could let Jake in before Dirk). The Light6 11:25, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::But Pyramids and Tombs are really quit similar. In fact, most Pyramids had Tombs inside of them. I would think it would be different. Homestuck Hotshot 11:54, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Crypts are tombs too. So yeah maybe "tomb" would be too unspecific, but I can't think of any other word beginning with "t" and relating to burial places, other than tomb. Maybe it doesn't have to be a word that describes graves of some sort. Perhaps it can be anything that could relate to a consort society that is long gone (like artefacts, temples, skulls etc). For all we know it might not have to relate to that at all. Maybe the crypts thing appeared in the planet title because it ties in with the whole planet being dead and jane having to bring life (her aspect) to it again. It's confirmed that the other consort races have died out as well, but maybe that isn't a common theme in the naming of the planets, and something else relating to the players aspect is used in the name instead. Yeah I guess we'll have to play the waiting game, as usually.bitterLime 12:37, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::The T could stand for "Tombstones" like what you place at the head of a grave. experimentalDeity 15:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hey guys. Look at . I thought I saw pyramids and a planet I haven't seen before. Chezrush 00:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::*rewatches* No I am not seeing anything new or unaccounted for. The Light6 01:11, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I see it, it's just between Karkat and Nepeta's lands, in the upper part of the screen. I see a whiteish land with pyramidal shapes and What looks like pillars. Of course this could just be Nepeta's land Aepokk Venset 01:29, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I just thought it was 2422. Probably is. Chezrush 01:43, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Well certainly not Alpha 2422, that's all flooded -AV ::Yeah obviously. Definete beta. Also, remember to sign. Chezrush 01:53, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::*re-rewatches* Yeah that is just Nepeta's land , and . The Light6 01:58, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Looks like it's just the mountains of sugarcubes. 14:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::In the Vriska gives us half of the official names of the planets. Mounds, Pyramids, and Tombs. It's prety much a dead giveaway if you ask me. 06:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::While I agree it is a dead giveaway that supports previous speculation it still remains unconfirmed. I think it can be worked into the current speculation about their planet names already in the article, but it shouldn't be added as though it was confirmed. - The Light6 (talk) 07:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Wow... this was reposted a lot, was it all the same guy who posted this in all those places? The dead giveaway thing I mean. 16:48, October 15, 2012 (UTC) The name LOMAX I think it could be Jake's planet, since during Jake is seen admiring his movie posters, including his Weekend at Bernie's poster. He mentions the character Bernie, whose last name is also Lomax. This is either a big hint, or Hussie trying to throw us off again. 14:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :I am fairly sure everyone thinks Jake's is LOMAX, there are far more hints than that, Jake has made various off hand references to the movie and of course names the Uber Bunny, Terry Kiser (the actor that played Bernie), Jake's echeladder references Bernie Lomax and a bunch of tiny little hints all over the place. Really if Jake's isn't LOMAX Hussie will have trolled us all once again. The Light6 15:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Calliope and Caliborn's planet Alright, if Calliope and Caliborn reach their planets it possibly would be called land of ??? and frogs due to them being space and time players, however there was speculation about it being called land or argon and radon _tracotaper :Probably, either that or they would get two different planets. Which is more likely. 14:44, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Regarding recent update Fo starters, I added some stuff to this wiki page, but because I'm new to this silly shit, I can't link this, http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006720, to the wiki on the line that has "their stature as Nobles" (it's under trivia). I know it's already been discussed abou them being noble gases, but I figured it should be mentioned on the page because they are Nobles themselves (You read about it on one of the stone tables if you stick to the right and keep going past the first crypt). Argon was skipped because all the heroes... "Argon"... ;D 23:45, November 12, 2012 (UTC)Jherden(don't have an account) B2 Kids Planet Order? As we all probably know, LOCAH, LOPAN, LOTAK, and LOMAX are the B2 planets. And as revealed in Act 6 Act 4, LOPAN, LOTAK, and LOMAX are Roxy's, Dirk's, and Jake's respectively. But wait! says that "The Nobles will arrive one by one. First to LOCAH, then to LOPAN. Then comes LOTAK, followed by LOMAX." So Jane, then Roxy, Dirk, and finally Jake. Right? Wrong. As you can see Dirk's house clearly enters the Medium second. You see where I'm going? It should be Jane as LOCAH (obviously), Dirk as LOPAN, Roxy as LOTAK, and Jake as LOMAX (obviously again). So yeah, I dunno about you, but I think it's a major mistake that I conveniently caught while rereading Homestuck. Or you know, I could be forgetting some huge chunk of information that explains this. 03:34, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Planet Names - Themes and Parallels I think it should be added to the page that: Player Planets seem to have a tendency to follow themes or parallel each other, for example John's planet, Wind and Shade, paralleling Rose's Light and Rain- Liht and Shade parallel each other, as does Wind and Rain (both being weather conditions). Jade's "Frost" and Dave's "Heat" parallel each other. The Alpha player planets follow the theme of "Land of (name of resting place) and (name of noble gas)". The troll planets probably also follow a theme or parallel. I've seen speculation on it but nothing which makes proper sense though. So yeah. ~Takoto 21:58, March 27, 2013 (UTC)